In general, theater or auditorium seats are designed to maximize the number of seats in a theater while providing a comfortable seat for the patron. Some seats recline and include cup holders and/or trays. Additionally, some seats include an area for the patron to store food or personal items.
There have been advancements in theater seating to accommodate new technology in motion and sound. There have also been advancements in theater seating to accommodate theater dining. However, there have been limited advancements in providing comforts, such as foot rests, in standard, non-premium, or “VIP” auditorium seating while maximizing the floor space being utilized.
People like to put their feet up in order to be comfortable and to relax. The cinema is a place where people like to be comfortable while they watch a movie. Some theaters provide VIP seating for patrons who pay a premium for reclining leather chairs with foot rests and other additional upgraded features and amenities, such as tables and storage areas for personal effects. Typically, the reclining armchair requires a two (2) meter footprint to function properly while allowing for room for service waiters and other patrons. However, not all patrons wish or are able to pay for VIP seating. Moreover, not all theaters can accommodate dedicating such a large amount of space to VIP seating.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for auditoria seating that provides improved use comfort and convenience while maximizing auditorium floor space utilization. Particularly, there is a need for a comfortable, reclining seat that includes a foot rest while maximizing the number of seats in the auditoria. Such luxurious, comfortable, regular seating will allow an auditorium to have a competitive edge due to its improved quality and comfort for all patrons.
There is a further need in the art for an ergonomic solution to comfortable auditoria seating while using the minimum floor space required.